The Devilish Angel Bunny
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Felix the Fox is helping Fluttershy with Spring Cleaning and must now look after Angel Bunny while she is away. But Sneaky little Angel has other plans...


It was a bright warm spring day in Equestria, and Fluttershy was trying to get things organized for her spring cleaning. She had gone to ask Felix to lend her a paw in straightening up around the place.

"Thank you again Felix, you are really a great help." Said Fluttershy.

"I don't mention it at all Fluttershy! I don't mind helping out my friends haha!"

Said Felix with a warm smile.

"Oh That reminds me, Felix? I have another huge favor to ask of you. I-Its ok I f you say no...but I was wondering if you could watch Angel Bunny for me?"

Asked Fluttershy, feeling a little embarrassed about asking such a thing.

"Sure, It's no problem at all Fluttershy. But may I ask, what for?"

Felix asked as Angel pops up out of Fluttershy's mane and give Felix an intense Death Stare, in which Felix does the same.

"well... it's because, I'll be heading into town for a few hours and I really need to find a babysitter for him. So, can you do that for me... P-Please..?

Said Fluttershy, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

Felix grinned and said

"No problem at! I don't see what could possibly go wrong."

Fluttershy Smiled with a *Squee* and Quickly passed Angel over to Felix. As Felix held Angel out in front of himself, Angel looked at him with a very mischievous Smirk.

"...Something tells me that you and I will NOT get a long very well..."

Said Felix, narrowing his eyes and looking at Angel rather cautiously.

"oohhh I just know that you two will be the best of friends! Okay, I must get going, see you in a couple of hours."

Fluttershy said as she took off towards town.

Once inside Fluttershy's house, Angel started doing everything in his little to annoy and Aggravate Felix, despite his attempts to try and get along.

"Ya know, You really are trying my patience ya Irritating, two-faced little Rabbit!!"

Said Felix with a very exasperated tone.

"I'm going to go wash this peanut butter out of my fur... when I come back, You are going to help me clean up the mess you made!"

He said as Angel gives felix the middle paw (). After Felix returned from the bathroom, he noticed that Angel was nowhere to be found! He searched all the rooms, the Cubbards, the furniture, even The Shed out in front of the house.

Unfortunately though, the devious little bunny was nowhere to be found.

"Angel? Angel? Angel!!! Damn it all! Where in the hell is that little bastard? *Sigh* I'm probably going to need some help with this one..."

Said Felix. He said as he took off to search for him. He first traveled to his friend Foxy's place in hopes of borrowing something that could help him locate Angel.

"... Felix, my inventions are not toys to be used to find some missing pet that YOU lost. They are strictly for an *Actual* crisis only. In which this isn't one of them."

Said Foxy in a low monotone Voice, upon which he promptly shut the door in Felix's face.

"Sheesh, a simple 'No' would have more than sufficed..."

Felix then hurried through the Everfree Forest in hopes of sensing the little Rodent's Aura. just then his good Friend, the Half Pony, Half wolf and part Dragon, Wulfie just happened to be flying over head. She spots him and lands in front of him.

"Heeeyyyy Felix!! I was just on my way to my friend Vienna's place when I saw you moving in a hurry! What's going on Felix?"

Said Wulfie as she looks up at him Tilting her head with a warm Smile.

"Oh hey there Wulfie! Now is not really a great time to chat. I am supposed to be watching my friend Fluttershy's pet rabbit, but he's disappeared and now I'm trying find him before Fluttershy gets back!"

said Felix who is now starting to get a bit worried now.

"My goodness Felix!" Exclaimed Wulfie who then started flying a little.

"You seem like you can use some help! Let me help you. I recently met this amazing Zebra named Zecora. Perhaps she can help us too!"

The two quickly made their way to Zecora's tree house. They knock on the door and explain to her what has been going on. She invites them inside and gives them a little advice.

"A bunny who is missing, his intentions are not subtle. The the creatures full intention is to cause you tons of trouble."

Said Zecora in her usual rhythmatic fashion.

"Well, that's not too hard to figure out. But is there anyway that you can help us find out where he is right now?" Said Felix.

Zecora trotted over to a magic cauldron and peered inside. She then said

"The devious rabbit who is missing, his home he did not part. The next place you should look, his way back at the start."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that he's been at Fluttershy's house the entire time??"

Said Wulfie with a very confused look. Zecora smiled and nodded then said,

"Indeed that's where he'll be. He is simply Troublesome, you see?"

The to thank the zebra and then quickly hurry back to Fluttershy's house. After a few moments of searching, Felix felt his aura at the back of the house. They went there and found him sleeping in a small Bush near the back door. Moments later, Fluttershy return home.

"I hope my little angel bunny wasn't too much trouble for you Felix. But it looks like to me that you've had everything under control. Thank you again so much for your help!"

Said Fluttershy very appreciatively. Felix sighs with relief as his ears droop down.

"Umm...I think next time, you may want to find Somepony else to rabbit sit for you..." He said, Then glares at Angel Who chuckles evilly and Once Again gives Felix the middle Paw ().

\--THE END--


End file.
